


Backstage

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, dancers!au, très détaillé huhu, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi Yixing était adorable avec tout le monde et aussi exécrable avec lui ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Audrey ♥

 

Trois semaines.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Jongin était entré à l'université. Jusque-là, tout se passait plus ou moins bien pour lui. Il avait eu du mal à se repérer sur le campus et surtout à se faire des connaissances, n'étant pas vraiment sociable et extraverti, mais il avait fini par rencontrer deux trois personnes pour s'asseoir en cours, étudier et déjeuner.

Donc disons que globalement, tout allait bien.

Tout ? Non, _presque_ tout. S'il y a avait bien une chose que Jongin regrettait c'était de s'être inscrit au club de danse. Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé danser, au lycée il  avait lui-même créé le club de danse avec son meilleur ami et ensemble ils avaient participé à de nombreux concours. Ils avaient même clôt le spectacle du lycée. Le grand final. Et quelle représentation ça avait été !

Le sourire de Jongin s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. C'était pour ça qu'il tenait bon et continuait d'aller au club de danse. Il le faisait pour l'amour de la danse, pour vivre sa passion.

Le club en lui-même était bien, ils avaient tous un bon niveau et tous avaient des techniques différentes ce qui leur permettait de varier les genres, de s'entraider et surtout d'apprendre d'autres styles. Ses camarades n'étaient pas le problème pour Jongin. Son problème, c'était le professeur de danse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un professeur, c'était un élève en 4ème année. Tous les clubs ne pouvaient pas être animés par des professeurs, et dans leur cas il n'y avait aucun professeur de danse sur le campus. Yixing était donc la seule option. Tout le monde l'admirait, tous les élèves du club bien sûr, mais également d'autres élèves qui ne participaient pas au club. Apparemment Yixing était un excellent danseur, et participait à de nombreuses représentations à l'université mais également à l'extérieur. Il serait même en passe de devenir danseur professionnel d'après les rumeurs.

Jongin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore à l'université au lieu d'intégrer une école d'art mais quelqu'un lui avait expliqué que Yixing voulait d'abord terminer ses études de droit avant de se lancer dans sa passion, histoire d'avoir un plan B ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était intelligent certes, mais Jongin ne comprenait tout de même pas qu'il ait pu refuser des propositions de prestigieuses écoles pour terminer ses études de...droit. Un danseur dans le droit ? Vraiment ?

Bref, Jongin n'était pas en mesure de le juger car il avait lui-même entrepris des études de management. Rien à voir avec la danse non plus. Yixing avait dû faire ce choix pour rassurer ses parents comme Jongin l'avait également fait. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différents que ça finalement...

Pour en revenir au sujet initial, le problème était donc Yixing. Oui, il était adorable, oui il était charismatique, doué et un excellent professeur mais il semblait avoir une dent contre Jongin sans que celui-ci ne puisse l'expliquer. A chaque cours, Yixing le reprenait, corrigeait sa posture, son attitude, ses mouvements. Tout était prétexte à la critique.

Yixing passait une heure à critiquer Jongin. Uniquement lui.

Au début il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais peu à peu il avait commencé à douter et à perdre confiance en lui, se disant que peut-être il n'était pas un si bon danseur que ça. Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en parler avec ses camarades, ils avaient été unanimes : Yixing agissait bizarrement avec Jongin. Personne ne l'avait vu agir ainsi avec quelqu'un auparavant. Yixing était gentil, aidant, il donnait des conseils à la fin des cours, ne corrigeait jamais personne en plein milieu du cours devant tout le monde. Il était encourageant et toujours souriant.

Oui, enfin, sauf avec Jongin visiblement.

Dès les premiers jours, Jongin avait senti le regard inquisiteur et insistant de Yixing sur lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, du moins jusqu'aux premières remarques. Dans un premier temps, Yixing l'avait longuement observé. Jongin pensait que c'était une façon d'évaluer son niveau. Ensuite, lorsque Yixing leur avait demandé de donner des idées, de chorégraphier des morceaux – la partie préférée de Jongin – celui-ci ne lui avait jamais donné la parole. En trois semaines, Jongin n'avait pas pu exprimer une seule de ses idées, contrairement à ses camarades. Et enfin, Yixing le reprenait sans arrêt en cours. « Jongin, attention à ton bras », « Jongin, ta tête », « Jongin, ta jambe est trop tendue », « Jongin, c'est quoi cette expression »...

Jongin par-ci, Jongin par-là. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer les choses, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Yixing lui en veuille et agisse ainsi avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Yixing était adorable avec tout le monde et aussi exécrable avec lui ?

Nous étions lundi soir, et Jongin trainait les pieds en direction des vestiaires, se préparant mentalement aux réprimandes de Yixing sur sa façon de danser. Encore. Il était fatigué par ses cours et démoralisé par ses cours de danse et songeait sérieusement à tout arrêter. Il n'était qu'un homme, il avait ses limites et se faire rabaisser et ridiculiser en public alors que la danse était sa passion, un des seuls domaines dans lequel il se sentait bien et dans lequel il excellait, commençait à lui peser.

Et le fait que Yixing en plus d'être un excellent danseur soit également plutôt agréable à regarder n'arrangeait pas le cas de Jongin non plus. Non seulement il devait se concentrer sur ses pas, ne pas prendre trop à cœur les remarques de Yixing, oublier les regards compatissants de ses camarades mais en plus il devait éviter de fixer les gouttes de sueur perler sur la peau de son professeur ou ignorer ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeur par son jogging et son marcel noir...ou bien ses lèvres rougies d'entre lesquelles son souffle saccadé s'échappait...et-

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Il se changea rapidement, salua ses camarades, et rejoignit la salle de danse. La salle était encore vide, il en profita pour fermer les yeux et se mettre à danser. Il se mit en position, s'élança pour exécuter une arabesque, puis une pirouette fouettée et enfin un grand jeté qu'il réussit plus ou moins bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de classique, il était un peu rouillé visiblement.

\- Je crois que tu t'es trompé de club. L'interrompit une voix.

Le visage de Jongin s'assombrit à l'entente de cette voix. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Yixing le surprenne à danser du classique. Il laissa ses pieds retomber à plat au sol et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il ne répondit pas, et ses camarades entrèrent dans la pièce ne laissant pas le temps à Yixing d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Jongin se positionna au fond, espérant secrètement que Yixing ne le verrait pas danser et le laisserait tranquille aujourd'hui. C'était beau de rêver, pensa-t-il lorsque la première remarque se fit entendre. « Tu es trop mou Jongin, concentre-toi ! ». Au bout de dix minutes de cours et après la cinquième remarque, Jongin se stoppa net. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, il s'arrêta de danser.

Ses camarades en firent de même, certains mal à l'aise, d'autres perplexes ou encore étonnés. La tension était palpable lorsque Yixing se tourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et non plus à travers le miroir.

\- Un problème Jongin ? Lança-t-il, haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir justement ! Répondit-il, agacé.

Yixing parut surpris par sa réponse et par son attitude et Jongin en retira une certaine satisfaction. Essoufflé, il essuya la sueur perlant sur son front, ignorant le regard de Yixing qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes, et se dirigea vers la sortie, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait eu sa dose, il trouverait un autre moyen pour danser.

C'était injuste. Surtout qu'il admirait beaucoup Yixing. Son professeur était un excellent danseur et il pouvait lui apprendre tant de choses. Jongin adorait le voir danser, quelque chose de spécial se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il leur montrait la chorégraphie à apprendre au début de chaque cours.

Dommage que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque.

 

 

Il ne remit pas les pieds au cours de danse le reste de la semaine ni la semaine suivante, se contentant d'occuper la salle de danse pendant les pauses déjeuner pour se défouler. Tant qu'il pouvait danser, ça lui suffisait. Bien sûr, il préférait danser avec d'autres personnes, créer des chorégraphies à plusieurs, ou encore l'atmosphère des cours en groupe mais il en avait eu assez des critiques à répétition de Yixing.

En général, il aimait les critiques car elles lui permettaient de s'améliorer mais avec Yixing c'était différent. C'était comme si rien n'allait dans sa façon de danser, comme s'il était un débutant, voire un raté. Jongin savait qu'il était doué, ce n'était pas de la prétention mais il avait travaillé dur, il avait pris beaucoup de cours et aimait sincèrement la danse. Jongin dansait dès qu'il le pouvait, entre deux cours, le soir, le matin, dans sa douche même parfois (il avait arrêté depuis qu'il avait failli se casser une jambe et se fracasser le crâne contre un mur cependant). Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans la danse.

Jongin croisait ses camarades de danse dans les couloirs ou à la cafétéria parfois. Ils lui demandaient de revenir, de discuter avec Yixing et cherchaient à trouver des excuses concernant l'attitude de leur professeur. Et cela énervait encore plus Jongin. Pour tout le monde, Yixing était un ange. Et le problème venait de Jongin évidemment.

 

 

Il fut surpris de voir Yixing s'approcher de lui deux semaines plus tard. Jongin était assis à une table pour déjeuner, seul pour une fois, et le professeur en profita pour venir le voir. Il s'assit en face de lui sans un mot et Jongin continua de manger, l'ignorant superbement. Oui, il était encore en colère - et surtout très rancunier.

\- Reviens en cours. Fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Yixing.

Jongin se figea un moment, puis posa ses couverts, levant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que je sois le bienvenu. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

\- Tu es un très bon danseur Jongin, reviens au cours. Continua le plus âgé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu pourtant. Tu passes ton temps à me critiquer et me rabaisser. « Jongin, ton bras », « Jongin ci », « Jongin ça »...Tu n'avais que mon prénom à la bouche et j'en ai eu marre, ok ? Tu reprenais que moi, jamais les autres, du moins pas comme ça. C'est quoi ton problème ? S'énerva-t-il, haussant le ton.

Yixing eut un mouvement de recul et se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas...mon intention. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus, alors reviens s'il te plaît ? Je pense vraiment que tu es doué. Fit-il, plein d'espoir.

Jongin soupira et sonda son regard. Il avait l'air sincère. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

\- Non merci. Je préfère danser tout seul. Conclut-il avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

 

 

Quelques semaines passèrent et Jongin s'habitua à danser seul. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais c'était déjà ça, au moins il pouvait danser. Un de ses anciens camarades du club lui confia que Yixing demandait de ses nouvelles parfois et affichait un air déçu lorsqu'il ne voyait pas Jongin entrer dans la pièce lorsque le cours commençait.

Jongin détestait ça parce qu'il se sentait coupable alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Yixing qui avait tout gâché, pas lui.

 

 

A la fin d'un semestre, l'université organisait une soirée de gala où tous les clubs participaient. Jongin aurait voulu le faire aussi mais il ne faisait plus partie d'aucun club. Il alla tout de même se renseigner mais on lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'il soit inscrit par un professeur. Déçu, il abandonna l'idée.

Jusqu'à ce que Yixing vienne à sa rencontre et lui tende une feuille.

\- Je t'ai inscrit pour la représentation. J'ai juste écrit que tu ferais un solo de danse, tu as carte blanche pour le reste. Expliqua-t-il, lui offrant un mince sourire.

Jongin attrapa le papier et l'inspecta longuement, surpris, avant de relever la tête. Yixing se tenait devant lui, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Merci. Finit-il par dire, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Jongin ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Yixing, que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi agissait-il si bizarrement avec Jongin ?

Son ancien professeur hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Perplexe, le jeune danseur l'observa s'éloigner.

 

 

Lors de la représentation, le club de danse se surpassa, Jongin fut réellement bluffé par leur chorégraphie. Les costumes étaient magnifiques aussi, ils avaient mélangé les styles de chacun des danseurs et ils s'accordaient tous à la perfection. Jongin était heureux pour eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Il aurait aimé être sur scène avec eux aussi.

C'était à lui juste après, ses anciens camarades l'encouragèrent en le croisant et Yixing lui offrit un sourire. Jongin hocha simplement la tête et monta sur scène.

 

 

Il fut l'un des derniers à trainer dans les loges, pas vraiment pressé de rentrer chez lui après un tel spectacle. Il était fier de sa performance. Le public l'avait applaudi avec enthousiasme et Jongin s'était senti bien, vivant, sous le feu des projecteurs. L'adrénaline n'était pas encore retombée et il ne voulait pas qu'elle retombe.

Tandis qu'il retirait son maquillage, il aperçut la silhouette de Yixing dans le miroir. Celui-ci était adossé contre l'embrassure de la porte. Jongin l'observa avancer dans la pièce et fermer la porte avant de se poster derrière lui.

\- Ta performance était très réussie. Tout le monde a adoré. Commença-t-il, brisant le silence.

\- Merci. La vôtre aussi, c'est une bonne idée d'avoir mélangé les styles de chacun. Ça n'a pas dû être évident à chorégraphier. Répondit Jongin, lui souriant.

\- Je voulais qu'ils s'amusent. Dit-il simplement puis marqua une pause. J'aurais aimé que tu participes aussi, tu avais ta place.

Jongin jeta son coton à la poubelle et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette, évitant le regard perçant de Yixing. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, mais Yixing semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Je voulais que tu aies un solo dans la chorégraphie, je l'avais prévu dès le début de l'année. Confia-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le plus jeune se figea à ses mots, surpris. Il se tourna vers Yixing, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que je n'étais pas assez bon pour toi. Lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? Questionna Yixing, visiblement étonné par sa remarque.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me critiquer et de me faire des remarques, toujours moi et jamais les autres. Je pensais que j'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Expliqua Jongin, perdu.

\- Mais...tu es un excellent danseur Jongin. Je n'ai jamais douté de ton talent. Si je te reprenais c'était pour que tu t'améliores. J'étais juste plus exigeant avec toi parce que je savais que tu pouvais faire encore mieux. Se justifia-t-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Jongin était confus. Alors ce n'était pas que Yixing le trouvait nul ?

\- Je croyais que...Souffla-t-il.

\- Tu croyais mal. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Le coupa son ancien professeur.

\- Je pensais que tu ne m'écouterais pas, tu étais vraiment strict et froid avec moi...Honnêtement je pensais que tu me haïssais. Soupira Jongin.

Yixing écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles.

\- J'ai vu ton potentiel dès le premier jour, je t'ai beaucoup observé, puis j'ai été curieux. Si je te faisais toutes ces remarques c'était pour te pousser à donner plus, à t'améliorer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te faire des compliments devant les autres, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de favoritisme...Commenta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de positif alors ? Même seul à seul ? Demanda Jongin, déçu.

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Si je l'avais fait, les autres auraient compris...

\- Compris quoi ? Insista le plus jeune, lui coupant la parole.

\- Que je vois du génie dans ta façon de danser...ils auraient compris qu'au-delà de l'admiration, je m'intéresse à toi en tant que personne, que je développe certains sentiments que je ne devrais pas développer envers un élève...même si techniquement je ne suis pas réellement un professeur. Conclut-il, évitant soigneusement le regard de Jongin.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de déclaration. Il blâma Yixing et l'adrénaline lorsqu'il se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de son professeur, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Celui-ci se figea avant de répondre au baiser, posant sagement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Jongin fut le premier à approfondir l'échange, insinuant sournoisement sa langue dans la bouche de Yixing, une de ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'attaquait déjà sa chemise. Il la fit sortir du pantalon du plus âgé et déboutonna les boutons un par un avec agilité. Yixing sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du jogging du danseur pour agripper ses fesses. Jongin laissa échapper un grognement et les fit reculer jusqu'à la coiffeuse devant laquelle il se démaquillait juste avant.

Le professeur comprit immédiatement son intention, il retira ses mains de son jogging pour attraper ses cuisses et le soulever afin de le faire asseoir sur le meuble sans détacher leurs lèvres. Quelques objets tombèrent et firent du bruit lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêta attention. Calé entre les cuisses de Jongin, Yixing retira sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon, celui-ci tombant à ses chevilles en un bruit sourd. Les mains de Jongin griffèrent le dos de Yixing et il lui mordit la lèvre lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact brutalement. Amusé, le professeur ondula ses hanches contre le bassin de Jongin et celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Impatient, Yixing se détacha de Jongin et attrapa les bords de son jogging pour le lui retirer, soulevant le jeune homme sans plus de cérémonie. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de surprise et prit appui sur les épaules de Yixing afin de ne pas tomber. Pour se faire pardonner, le plus âgé déposa une myriade de baisers contre sa mâchoire, ses doigts effleurant sa peau et lui arrachant d'innombrables frissons. Ils n'enlevèrent même pas totalement le jogging de Jongin, le tissu restant coincé entre leurs corps, seulement abaissé jusqu'aux genoux du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique mais l'endroit ne se prêtait pas vraiment à ce genre d' _aventure_ , il fallait faire avec.

Heureusement, Jongin ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, ce fut donc plus facile pour Yixing d'enrouler sa main autour de son sexe et de le caresser, sa main libre taquinant ses abdominaux qui se contractaient sous le plaisir. Le T-shirt de Jongin ne fut même pas retiré mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia. Le plus jeune colla sa bouche contre le cou de Yixing, mordillant sa peau et la suçotant à certains endroits pour tenter d'étouffer ses gémissements. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps musclé de Yixing, glissant jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxa sans aucune honte. Il abaissa ensuite le boxer du plus âgé, s'aidant de ses jambes pour rapprocher leurs deux corps en ébullition.

La position n'était pas idéale, Jongin était presque plié en deux, sa tête cognait contre le miroir à chaque coup de bassin de Yixing et son jogging le gênait mais il l'oublia rapidement, se concentrant sur le plaisir que lui procurait son professeur. La sueur perlait sur leurs deux corps et les bruits obscènes de leurs ébats emplissaient la pièce mais ils étaient bien trop envahis par le plaisir pour y prêter attention. Soudain, Yixing se recula, se séparant de Jongin, puis attrapa ses jambes les soulevant pour les caler sur son épaule. Bénissant sa flexibilité, Jongin grimaça légèrement au début mais trouva rapidement une meilleure position, une de ses mains agrippant le rebord du meuble pour garder son équilibre.

Yixing lui lança un regard chaud tandis qu'il le détaillait puis sourit en coin, visiblement fier de lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Aucun des deux n'avait ce qu'il fallait pour aller plus loin malheureusement, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas, se contentant de se frotter l'un à l'autre et de se caresser, s'embrassant avec passion. De toute façon, Jongin n'était pas vraiment prêt à aller plus loin avec son professeur, pas comme ça et pas maintenant. Il ne savait même pas ce que tout cela signifiait réellement. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être que les effets secondaires d'une représentation réussie, le résultat d'une montée d'adrénaline et de l'excitation d'une performance.

Jongin fut le premier à jouir, stimulé par les baisers et caresses de son professeur – et peut-être même par la position plus qu'indécente dans laquelle il se trouvait. Yixing mordilla sa lèvre et sourit en coin, amenant ses doigts à sa bouche et les léchant sensuellement.  « Délicieux », susurra-t-il, taquin. Jongin se lécha les lèvres, à bout de souffle mais toujours excité, et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser goulument. Le regard de Yixing était noir de désir et il n'avait toujours pas atteint l'orgasme. Cependant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour remédier à cela. Jongin en fut touché, Yixing aurait simplement pu continuer de se frotter à lui ou lui demander de le toucher en retour.

Il repoussa Yixing, celui-ci se laissant faire, curieux, puis se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Le professeur grogna et agrippa ses cheveux, approchant son sexe de sa bouche mais en lui laissant tout de même la possibilité de le repousser s'il le désirait. Jongin se lécha les lèvres et le plus âgé fixa ces deux bouts de chairs rougies. Lorsque Jongin ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux, Yixing exhala longuement avant d'approcher son membre de ses lèvres, les effleurant simplement. Le jeune danseur gémit et engloba son sexe avec sa bouche, ses mains se posant sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour le maintenir en place. « Putain...Jongin... », souffla Yixing, se retenant de bouger ses hanches.

Jongin gémit autour de son érection et débuta des va-et-vient rapides, il ne voulait pas faire languir davantage son professeur. Ce serait ingrat de sa part après avoir lui-même atteint la jouissance non ? Il s'appliqua, alternant entre succions et coups de langue, l'effleurant à peine avec ses dents pour le taquiner, arrachant un grognement à Yixing. Se sentant aventureux, il ouvrit davantage la bouche et fit glisser le sexe du plus âgé plus profondément dans sa gorge, puis avala. La réaction de Yixing ne se fit pas attendre et il gémit bruyamment, sa main libre se posant sur la joue de Jongin. Celui-ci, fier de lui, réitéra son action, prenant garde à bien respirer par le nez pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Sa salive coula le long de son menton et il s'aida d'une de ses mains pour caresser le membre de Yixing, ses lèvres suçotant seulement son gland tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'expériences auparavant non plus. Il ralentit le rythme puis accéléra de nouveau, cette fois-ci uniquement en faisant des va-et-vient pour permettre à Yixing d'atteindre l'orgasme - ce qu'il fit peu de temps après, se déversant dans la bouche du plus jeune en un cri rauque.  

Jongin avala sans broncher, grimaçant légèrement au goût, puis essuya ses lèvres avec son poignet. Yixing l'observait en silence, stupéfait, tandis qu'il récupérait de son orgasme et reprenait son souffle.  Jongin le rhabilla, faisant glisser son boxer sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il repose contre sa taille puis reboutonna son pantalon. Il se redressa également, remontant son jogging et se figea un instant, ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter.

Yixing prit la décision à sa place et caressa sa joue tendrement, déposant un baiser humide sur ses lèvres. Il passa son pouce sur sa bouche, essuyant le coin, et Jongin piqua un fard, détournant les yeux. Amusé, le professeur rit légèrement et se colla à lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu es vraiment surprenant. Confia-t-il, fasciné.

\- Parce que je viens de te tailler la pipe de ta vie ? Tenta Jongin, haussant un sourcil.

Lorsqu'il était embarrassé, il optait toujours pour le sarcasme, c'était un de ses nombreux mécanismes de défense. Yixing rit contre son cou et embrassa sa joue.

\- Pas seulement. Même si j'avoue que c'est un très bon argument. Répondit-il, un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.

 


End file.
